


Sherlock Mother's Day

by Jimlockian



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Mother's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 16:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jimlockian/pseuds/Jimlockian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short little cute bit of sentiment - John and Sherlock on Mothering Sunday. I know I missed it, but I made it in time for American Mother’s Day!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock Mother's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to Doyle, Moffat, & Gatiss, no copyright infringement intended. Just having fun!

 

John Watson’s mother had passed away years ago, and since then he has ignored Mothering Sunday. At best, when he remembered it, he would avoid going out to save the aggravation of busy restaurants. Otherwise, it went by ignored.

Except this year. With their not-landlady looking after them John felt she was more than sufficient for a mothering figure worthy of some doting. After all, Mrs. Hudson was always doting on them, why not return the favor one day a year?  
  


So that morning he makes her a lovely full English breakfast, although John might have burnt a thing or two. They still please his not-landlady. Of course, it is made with Mrs. Hudson’s own groceries, but she does not seem to mind that either. The small bouquet of flowers delight her and they settle in comfortably together.

John sat across from her, scraping up the bits left on the smaller plate he had made for himself, chatting pleasantly with her about politics, weather, and all the generalities Sherlock considered beneath him to indulge in his mind palace. As John lifts the cup to his lips the matronly woman proposes a question.

“Has Sherlock ever mentioned his mother?” Mrs. Hudson inquires with that touch of polite caution. 

“Nothing aside from quips between he and Mycroft.” John says, realizing how little he knows about Sherlock’s ‘Mummy’ let alone the rest of his past. For a moment he wonders what that household must have been like, and his head feels heavy.

After a glance between them Mrs. Hudson launches into a story about how wild Sherlock was before John. They are just altering the subject off him when the consulting detective meanders in.

Sherlock Holmes appears with a touch of bed head, a rattled dressing gown engulfing his elegant frame. He strides over and places a cup of tea, bag still in, on the table in front of his landlady. The consulting detective reaches out and gives her a pat on the shoulder before leaving the room. He said nothing, and the others were too intrigued to say anything lest it make Sherlock stop.

After Sherlock has disappeared, presumably back up to his room, John looks at Mrs. Hudson with a raised eyebrow. She beams in return, easily recognizing the meaning more than the gesture, voice filling with quivering fondness, “He is a dear."


End file.
